A plurality of cells may be connected to configure one battery. The cell becomes a minimum unit when the battery is configured.
The battery that is configured using the plurality of cells can output large power. However, because a large current flows through the battery capable of outputting the large power, the battery generates a large magnetic field (stray magnetic field) outside the battery. A battery that generates a small magnetic field can be obtained by designing the battery in consideration of generation of the magnetic field. However, the design requires a large amount of labor.